


Twin Moons

by Steffie



Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Von Goosewing had invented a gadget that would transform the rays from the twin moons into solar rays in order to destroy the foul fiend Count Duckula!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Moons

Transylvania, home of the ferocious vampire duck Count Duckula. At this time of   
night, the Count would've been hunting for his latest victim. But, a certain   
nemesis of his had proven once again that the hunter can become the hunted...

*Meanwhile inside Castle Duckula's torture chamber*

Count Duckula swallowed the large lump that was in his throat as he watched Dr.   
Von Goosewing set his latest invention up. The young count was amazed that his   
nemesis had captured him with such success. What had happened to Igor and Nanny?  
"Zhere, mein Dr. Von Goosevink Mark ein Wampire Ray Machine iz now complete!"   
Dr. Von Goosewing smiled happily at the younger fowl, ignoring the vampire   
duck's begging for him to let him go as he is a vegetarian. Dr. Von Goosewing   
had learnt from experience that one should never trust a vampire that's about to   
be killed.

Dr. Von Goosewing took a moment to check his watch.  
"Ah, just zwei minutes to go before mein machine shall be fully charged."  
"If I may ask, Goosewing, will that machine stake me?"   
"Oh nein, zhat machine will first charge up with the Lunar und Martian rays; und   
zhen solar rays zhey shall be..."  
"...And then you will blast me with that ray gun?"  
"Ja, I shall. I, Dr. Von Goosevink, am a genius, ja?"  
"No, you are not, Dr.Von Goosewing! You are a being a fool." Igor's angry voice   
bellowed from behind the wall before Nanny smashed through.

"Igor! Nanny!" Duckula grinned from ear to ear before he frowned, "What took   
you?!"  
"Igor, vot do you mean vhen you said not being a genius I am?" Dr. Von Goosewing   
pondered out loud as Nanny freed the young count.   
"For as long as I had lived, Dr. Von Goosewing, Mars was never close enough to   
Earth for it to have two moons."  
"But, zhat e-mail..."  
"That e-mail is a hoax, Dr. Von Goosewing."

"Gottdammering. Dr. Von Goosewing, for a genius, you sure are dumb..." the   
gander mumbled as his entire face glowed from embarrassment. Realizing that he   
is also in hot water with the one fowl that scared him the most, he jumped   
through the window. The shocked Duckula and his two servants leaned out of the   
window. Moments later, Dr. Von Goosewing's hot-air balloon drifted upwards until   
it was a few feet above the window.

"Count Duckula, you foul fiend! Lady Luck may be on your side zhis time, but   
it von't be for long! Mark mein vords, you blood-sucking Lord of Evil." Dr. Von   
Goosewing hissed angrilly at the mallard, not taking notice of him rolling his   
eyes. He didn't even take note of the love-struck Nanny.

Realizing that he had forgotten his trusted musket at home, Dr. Von Goosewing   
decided that it was best to go home himself. He ignored the glares he received   
from his nemesis and his two servants. When the gander was out of sight, Duckula   
quacked in anger. Nanny wailed loudly in despair about her love.  
"How dare Goosewing call me a blood-sucking Lord of Evil?!"  
"I know, M'Lord. Is it not an excellent compliment coming for your greatest   
foe?" Igor grinned happily.

As the hilltops of Transylvania are filled with angry screams, I fear I must bid   
ye farewell.

Goodnight out there...Whatever you are!

The End


End file.
